<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eleuterios by Ophaniel_Erelim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619048">Eleuterios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophaniel_Erelim/pseuds/Ophaniel_Erelim'>Ophaniel_Erelim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Summoning Of An Eldritch Abomination, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Archaeology, Blood Magic, Break Up, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Cheating, Depression, Drama, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grudges, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overprotective Siblings, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pseudo-Incest, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Romance, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophaniel_Erelim/pseuds/Ophaniel_Erelim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Lithuania (Hetalia), Australia/South Korea (Hetalia), Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia), Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia), Cameroon/Belgium (Hetalia), Canada/Slovakia (Hetalia), Cyprus/Egypt (Hetalia), Denmark/Netherlands (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Estonia/Ukraine (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Greece/Turkey (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), India/Armenia (Hetalia), Japan/Taiwan (Hetalia), Luxembourg/Latvia (Hetalia), Mexico/Peru (Hetalia), Monaco/Seborga (Hetalia), South Italy/Argentina (Hetalia), Tunisia/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eleuterios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ciudad de Atenas, República Helénica </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>—¡Ya llevamos aquí 1 hora! ¿¡Cuánto más se supone que debemos esperarlo!?</p><p>—<em>Angleterre</em>, por favor, baja la voz…</p><p>—Francis tiene razón, Arthur: La gente nos está mirando…</p><p>—En realidad, mi objeción se dirigía al modo en que sus chillidos me están empeorando el jet-lag, pero eso también: Estás haciendo una escena, <em>mon cher</em>…</p><p>—A callar, Rana</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, enano cejón – ¿Pudiste comunicarte con Alfred, Matthieu?</p><p>Ante tan calmado desplante del otro europeo, Arthur no pudo sino tornarse de una muy interesante sombra de rojo. El rechinido de sus dientes era audible incluso por sobre la respuesta de Canadá.</p><p>—Lo último que supe fue que él llegaría por su cuenta, pero que estaría en Grecia antes del inicio de la reunión, y que no nos preocupemos porque se le haga tarde…</p><p>—¿Y ese mensaje te llegó hace…?</p><p>—Casi 6 días</p><p>Francis sonrió, divertido, incluso por sobre la renovada ola de críticas de Arthur contra Herakles por no cumplir con sus deberes como anfitrión esperándolos en el aeropuerto antes de que llegue su vuelo, contra el gobierno griego en general, contra el clima de Atenas, y contra Alfred por atreverse a plantarlos cuando casi siempre se reunían en el aeropuerto de llegada para dirigirse a su hotel los 4 juntos durante cualquier evento que reuniera Personificaciones Nacionales – En este caso, una Conferencia Mundial –.</p><p>
  <em>"Me pregunto que estará haciendo…"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ruinas de Tespias, República Helénica </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>—¡Aquí hay otro! Parece un… Wow – Sip: Es un collar</p><p>Herakles, tras oír la feliz exclamación del americano, se levantó de su propia posición en cuclillas sobre una manta en la que se dedicaba a limpiar los hallazgos del día—¿Un collar dices?</p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Es precioso!—Asintió Alfred, depositando sus instrumentos en el suelo y asiendo su cámara sin girarse—Creo que es de la Edad de Bronce… —Comentó mientras tomaba fotos de la milenaria joyería desde varios ángulos—Se parece mucho a los de los museos de Tebas, Corinto y Atenas…</p><p>—No me sorprendería que estés en lo correcto—Se encogió de hombros el heleno, haciéndole señas a uno de los arqueólogos para que se acerque a confirmar el hallazgo—Mmm… personalmente lo colocaría en la Época Micénica, tiene un diseño muy intrincado…</p><p>—¿Una ofrenda entonces? ¿O acabo de asaltar el joyero de la Reina? ¿O el de la Sumo Sacerdotisa?—Preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio el rubio.</p><p>—Yo diría que tu primera sospecha es la correcta, muchacho—Intervino entonces el anciano profesor de que guiaba aquella excavación—Mientras tú has, por alguna bizarra razón, resultado más rápido y preciso que un detector de metales para hallar joyería… —Comentó el hombre de buen humor—Algunos de mis estudiantes hallaron fragmentos intactos de frescos en las paredes hace unas horas: Basándonos en nuestras primeras traducciones, todo parece indicar que estamos en uno de los Templos de Eros.</p><p>—¿Eros era el hijo de Afrodita, cierto? ¿El bebé alado?—Preguntó Alfred, aceptando una botella de agua de manos de Herakles—¿O ese era Cupido?</p><p>—Esa es una confusión común—Señaló de buena manera el profesor, abriendo su folder manila y extrayendo fotos de otras áreas de la excavación: Los frescos en las paredes, si bien deteriorados – y en ciertas áreas, completamente decaídos – aun dejaban ver con relativa facilidad la silueta de un joven arquero alado—Los romanos asociaron las imágenes de Cupido y Venus como deidades del amor que eran madre e hijo, mientras que Eros era conceptualizado por los griegos como el ente primordial del deseo sexual. Tespias era el centro de su culto en la antigua Grecia, había Templos mayores, e infinidad de otros más pequeños, más similares a las capillas actuales—El anciano sonrió aún más ampliamente al ver el genuino entusiasmo del jovencito que apenas aparentaba 20 años, y le tendió el folder para que revise las fotografías a su gusto—Es en uno de esos en el que estamos ahora.</p><p>—Ya veo… —Asintió Alfred revisando los hallazgos de los otros grupos con estrellas en los ojos. La verdad, ninguno de los humanos había esperado tal felicidad por parte del americano de participar en aquella excavación. Esa era una exploración pequeña, compuesta solo por 10 personas: 6 estudiantes de arqueología de la Universidad de Atenas, su profesor – un Alfa anciano quien dirigía toda la excursión –, el especialista en informática/comunicaciones, Herakles y el propio Alfred, quien había sido invitado de último minuto por la misma Personificación Nacional de la República Helénica.</p><p>Herakles era una cara conocida en los Departamentos de Arqueología y Filosofía de la Universidad de Atenas, y mientras era educado y amable, era raro verlo abogar por alguien tan fervientemente.</p><p>Era aún más raro que ese alguien resultase un muchachito extranjero de tan exuberante personalidad – casi como un cachorrito de Golden Retriever, alguien había comentado – pero tal capacidad de hiperconcentración al desenterrar piezas sumamente antiguas y delicadas. Sin embargo, a esas alturas – tras haber compartido un campamento con él por ya 5 días –, nadie se estaba quejando: Alfred Jones era excelente compañía si sabías hablar su idioma: Fósiles, ruinas, astronomía, filosofía, matemáticas y democracia.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ciudad de Tebas, República Helénica </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>—<strong>¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!? </strong></p><p>El rugido de Arthur ocasionó que una niña pequeña se aferre a la falda de su madre y empiece a llorar, lo que espabiló a Francis a arrastrarlo del mostrador del hotel con unas apresuradas disculpas y la mejor sonrisa que se las pudo arreglar para dedicarle al recepcionista en un desesperado intento por convencer al hombre de no llamar a la policía – o al loquero –.</p><p>Junto a la puerta, aun cuidando sus equipajes, el pobre Matthew no sabía dónde meterse.</p><p>—¡<em>Angleterre</em>! ¡<em>Pour l'amour de Dieu, </em><strong>YA CÁLMATE</strong>!—Siseó el Omega, aplicándole una leve llave al cuello al furibundo Alfa británico—<em>Amérique</em> es ya bastante mayorcito para poder cuidarse él solo – y de todos modos ¡La reunión no es hasta dentro de 36 horas! ¡Los otros no llegarán sino a partir de mañana por la noche! ¡Fuiste tú el que quiso adelantarse para no tener que seguir viéndoles las caras a tus hermanos!</p><p>—No me menciones a esos… —La mirada hastiada de Francia lo convenció de comerse su opinión sobre los Kirkland mayores.</p><p>—Arthur, <em>mon cher</em>, permíteme recordarte que ni Matthieu ni yo tendríamos que estar aquí tolerando tu histeria: Nosotros 2 acordamos venir 1 día antes para poder hacer turismo en Tebas – <strong>TÚ</strong> fuiste quien simplemente apareció en París de la nada, echó abajo la puerta de mi apartamento, nos arrastró al Charles-de-Gaulle y sobornó a una familia de turistas para que cancelaran sus asientos y nosotros pudiésemos comprarlos… ¡Aun cuando yo te insistía en que Mattieu y yo ya teníamos boletos para 5 horas más tarde, y que si de verdad querías venir con nosotros tan desesperadamente entonces con gusto podía comprarte otro!</p><p>Fue la genuina indignación en el rostro del galo lo que finalmente calmó al británico, quien tomó un respiro hondo y colapsó en uno de los sillones del lobby del hotel—Por más que me duela admitirlo… en esta ocasión tienes razón, Rana—Arthur fijó sus ojos verdes en las miradas azul-violáceas que por alguna extraña ironía de la vida compartían Francia y Canadá—Mi comportamiento desde que me presenté en tu apartamento hasta ahora no ha sido el más apropiado de un caballero – me disculpo especialmente contigo, Matthew: Sé que te incomoda vernos discutir seriamente…</p><p>—Me doy por satisfecho con tal de que se detengan de una buena vez—Asintió el Alfa más joven, abrazando a su oso polar – ¿Y cómo rayos se las arreglaba siempre para pasar aquel animal por los controles de seguridad de los aeropuertos?—Por cierto, buenas noticias: Finalmente logré contactar con el teléfono de Alfred.</p><p>—Ya era hora—Bufó Inglaterra, disimulando que hasta hace menos de 10 minutos había hecho una excelente impresión de un berserker al caer en la cuenta de que su antigua colonia/“hermano menor”/¿Hijo? no se había registrado en el único hotel vetado por el gobierno griego—¿Dónde se había metido ese infante?</p><p>—Esa es la cosa: Alfred no fue quien me contestó…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ruinas de Tespias, República Helénica </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>—Ohhh… ¿Y qué es esto?—Preguntó, Alfred señalando una extraña construcción medio derrumbada frente a lo que parecía ser una estatua de tamaño real de Eros – las alas y el arco no dejaban mucho a la imaginación –.</p><p>—Ese, mi joven amigo, es el que creemos un altar consagrado para depositar ofrendas que, desgraciadamente se derrumbó sobre la trampilla de acceso a un corredor escondido—Explicó en voz baja en arqueólogo, con ademanes de conspirador—Mis alumnos están tomando apuestas de si conduce al Templo Mayor de Eros o al de las Musas.</p><p>—¿Cuánto nos tomará obtener permiso de realizar una excavación de esa magnitud, profesor Ioannidis?—Preguntó Herakles, girándose en la dirección en la que los estudiantes se habían aglomerado en una clara muestra de entusiasmo juvenil que – a juzgar por las risas y la complicidad reinantes – ignoraba por completo sus Dinámicas en favor de su compartida pasión por su carrera.</p><p>—Me temo que no podremos empezar a trabajar en este nuevo descubrimiento en menos de 1 semana, muchacho—Negó el hombre, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al Omega castaño—Una lástima: No esperábamos encontrar algo como esto precisamente aquí, y sé que este fue el último día en que ustedes 2 podían acompañarnos 24/7…</p><p>—¿Sospechaban que habían pasajes o túneles por aquí?—Preguntó Alfred, observando los alrededores como si tuviese vista de rayos X – los que, a Herakles le constaba, la Personificación Nacional de los Estados Unidos no poseía –.</p><p>—Hijo, en esta clase de lugares es casi seguro que hallarás al menos un corredor subterráneo—Aclaró el anciano, revolviéndole el cabello afectuosamente.</p><p>—Ya veo… —Asintió pensativo Alfred—Me hubiese gustado estar aquí durante esa excavación… —Comentó algo desanimado el rubio.</p><p>—Cambia esa cara, muchacho—Lo animó el arqueólogo—Haremos algo: Dado que no podrán estar presentes mañana temprano, los llevaré a ver esa cámara – las fotos no le hacen justicia a la estatua, es una de las piezas mejor conservadas en todo el lugar…</p><p>—¿En serio?—Preguntó esperanzado Alfred.</p><p>—Incluso te dejaré tomar un par de selfies si dejas de hacer tu mejor impresión de un cachorrito pateado—Asintió divertido el humano, abriendo la carpa en la que se habían reunido a catalogar los hallazgos del día. El entusiasmo del rubio se manifestó en una serie de chillidos y balbuceos tan ruidosos que ninguno de los 3 reparó en el pobre encargado del área de comunicaciones haciéndoles señas desde su propia carpa, unos 350 metros más alejada para proteger los delicados equipos tecnológicos dentro… y el único lugar en todo el enclave con señal de internet y recepción celular normal – precisamente el motivo por el que todos los integrantes del equipo de excavación habían dejado sus aparatos allí… incluyendo un moderno IPhone personalizado con el diseño de la bandera estadounidense que no había parado de sonar en los últimos 15 minutos…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>En algún punto de la autopista entre Tebas y Tespias, República Helénica </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>—Arthur, de verdad creo que estás exagerando…</p><p>—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tampoco contestaba su teléfono? ¿Con los extremistas de medio oriente, la mafia italiana y la ruleta rusa?</p><p>—<em>Angleterre</em>, en serio, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que…?</p><p>—¿O aquella vez que tampoco contestaba y no lo vimos hasta 7 meses después, cuando se tomó hasta volver de su viaje impromptu a su flamante nueva estación espacial para informarnos que alguien había robado su mochila con su teléfono y laptop dentro el día anterior a su despegue?</p><p>—Arthur, me parece que estás empezando a ponerte paranoico…</p><p>—Díselo al culto que lo secuestró en África para sacrificarlo en un altar lleno de cabezas de pollo.</p><p>—<em>Mon cher, s'il vous plait</em>…</p><p>—No creas que Guyana no me dijo lo de aquel desastroso operativo antidrogas en Sudamérica hace un par de años – aquella explosión asustó incluso a <em><strong>VENEZUELA</strong></em>…</p><p>—…</p><p>—…</p><p>—…</p><p>—Me jacto de ser muchas cosas, Arthur, pero jamás he sido ciego o idiota: Tú ganas, vamos a por tu niño problema.</p><p>—Gracias, Rana – ¿Matthew? ¿Alguna objeción?</p><p>—… ¿Puedes acelerar? Preferiría no quedarme sin hermano…</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ruinas de Tespias, República Helénica </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>—Hey, profesor…</p><p>—¿Sí, Alfred?</p><p>—¿Decía en serio lo de la selfie? Todo el equipo no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas ante el tono esperanzado del rubio.</p><p>—Puedes tomar 3 fotografías, muchacho—Consintió el anciano, tomando asiento cuidadosamente sobre un pedazo enorme de una columna caída—Solo te pido que no publiques nada en Facebook o Instagram o lo que sea que tengas hasta que nosotros publiquemos nuestro hallazgo en la revista de la Universidad.</p><p>—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Prometo que esperaré a saber que no arruiné su anuncio!—A juzgar por la expresión del americano, de no haber temido romperle la espalda al pobre hombre lo habría abrazado. Inmediatamente el rubio buscó un ángulo con luz favorable y tomó su primera foto.</p><p>—Buena distribución de color… —Comentó Herakles asomándose por sobre su hombro.</p><p>—¿A que sí?—Preguntó orgulloso el americano—¡Muy bien: Acérquense todos, por favor!—Llamó emocionado Alfred, viendo como el encargado de los equipos tecnológicos se acercaba al grupo corriendo—Perfecto: ¡Quiero que la segunda foto sea de todos juntos! ¡Mi selfie la puedo tomar al final!</p><p>—Disculpe la interrupción, profesor… —Jadeó el pobre hombre, agachándose para evitar rozar nada frágil en la entrada al Templo—Puse los teléfonos de todos a cargar como me lo pidió, y el del Sr. Jones fue el último como él mismo me indicó que no le molestaba…</p><p>—Nah, hombre, no te preocupes—Desestimó la Personificación—Mi arribo temprano a Grecia fue vetado por mis jefes y nadie más podría estarme llamando hoy…</p><p>—N-No es eso, Sr. Jones—Intentó explicar el técnico, mientras era conducido por el rubio hacia donde el resto del grupo se estaba acomodando para la fotografía grupal—Hubo unos problemas con la energía hace un rato, así que encendí algunos teléfonos al azar para comprobar la recepción de la señal celular…</p><p>—¿Y el mío era uno de ellos? No hay problema, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo—Alfred depositó su amara digital en manos del estresado humano, sin ver a qué venía tanto escándalo. No era como si el técnico, por talentoso que fuese, hubiese sido capaz de traspasar las medidas de seguridad que Tony instaló en ese aparato tras que las de la CIA fallaron para ubicar su último móvil perdido (Léase: Robado)—Asegúrate de ubicarte de manera que al menos se vea tu rostro—Indicó el americano, corriendo a unirse al resto tras el altar.</p><p>—P-Pero…</p><p>—¡Todos sonrían! Intentando salir de paso, el técnico tomó la fotografía rápido, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir la boca…</p><p>—<strong>¡Así que aquí estabas! </strong></p><p>Fue una rápida y desafortunada sucesión de eventos la que desencadenó el desastre:</p>
<ul>
<li>El grito estridente de Inglaterra espantó a Alfred, quien había estado ascendiendo a un montículo irregular de poco más de metro y medio de altura entre la estatua de Eros y el altar para posar para su fotografía solo.</li>
<li>El flash de la cámara se disparó por accidente cuando el técnico saltó del susto al oír la pura exasperación prácticamente solidificada en la voz de Arthur. Desorientado ante el eco y la repentina luz en el recinto cerrado, Alfred perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia el altar – el muy roto, en ciertas áreas muy puntiagudo altar, que aún conservaba detalles en un muy polvoriento metal – lo más seguro oro –.</li>
<li>Matthew, al ver a su hermano desplomarse manoteando como un pingüino borracho, intentó lanzarse hacia adelante, solo para patear una espesa capa de arena que hizo toser a todos – y por desgracia cegó a Alfred, cuyos lentes se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz.</li>
<li>Alfred – ciego, mareado, y con el eco retumbándoles entre los oídos – ni siquiera pudo intentar planear una trayectoria y cayó tendido boca arriba cuan largo era sobre el altar: Mientras que su brazo izquierdo quedó colgando al lado de la estructura, su mano derecha no corrió con tanta suerte.</li>
</ul><p>Todos los presentes se congelaron por 1 segundo, horrorizados ante la vista y el sonido de las gruesas gotas de sangre deslizarse sobre el ancestral peñasco, tiñendo el altar de escarlata.</p><p><em>Tal</em> – pensó vagamente histérico Herakles mientras se acercaba a examinar la cabeza de Alfred en busca de una contusión – <em>como debió ser en la época de mamá</em>…</p><p>—¿Alfred?—Preguntó suavemente el griego, asintiéndole a Francia cuando este se acercó con las mangas remangadas y una inusual expresión de seriedad para relevarlo con el improvisado examen médico—¿Puedes oírme?</p><p>—… Ouch – Eso pinchó un poco—Comentó aun sonando algo desorientado el americano, aceptando la ayuda de Francis para incorporarse—No… ¿No destruí nada?</p><p>Ninguno de los humanos pudo evitar sentirse mal por el simpático joven, tan espantado ante la idea de haber dañado un monumento milenario en un país que no era el suyo que ni siquiera registraba el dolor que debía estarle causando el largo y grueso corte que bifurcaba toda la palma de su mano derecha y continuaba sangrando copiosamente, para el estrés del rubio de cabello largo que le estaba aplicando un torniquete en el brazo con una tira de tela que arrancó de su propia – evidentemente cara – camisa –.</p><p>—¿Y ustedes quiénes son?—Preguntó con hielo en la voz el anciano profesor, girándose hacia Arthur y Matthew mientras Francis, tras lavar la herida de Alfred con una botella de agua y antiséptico del botiquín de primeros auxilios que le trajo a toda velocidad una de las alumnas, procedía a vendarla—Este es un sitio de excavación arqueológica protegido por la República Helénica y administrado por la Universidad de Atenas: Está prohibido traspasar en esta área y el único motivo por el que no he llamado a la policía es porque Herakles y Alfred obviamente los conocen – y porque el otro rubio está haciendo un excelente trabajo de paramédico.</p><p>—Ahhh… —Por una vez, la apática serenidad inglesa le falló a Arthur al verse rodeado de humanos hostiles tras haberle provocado una herida a Alfred.</p><p>—Somos la familia de Alfred—Intervino rápidamente Matthew—Soy su gemelo, Matthew, y este es nuestro hermano adoptivo, Arthur. El "otro rubio" es el primo de Arthur, Francis.</p><p>—¿Herakles…?—Preguntó el arqueólogo sin romper el contacto visual con el canadiense.</p><p>—Está diciendo la verdad—Aseguró el estresado castaño—El Sr. Kirkland y el Sr. Bonnefoy son colegas míos de la ONU, diplomáticos que representan a sus respectivos países – conozco a esta familia hace años, profesor Ioannidis—Insistió el heleno, ante el escepticismo reinante—Ninguno de ambos tendría intenciones dudosas hacia ningún miembro de este equipo – especialmente no contra Alfred.</p><p>—… Está bien—Aceptó el anciano, relajando su postura microscópicamente—Pero eso no elimina el hecho que su intempestiva y antagonista entrada a este recinto ocasionó un accidente: Cuando accedí a tu petición de permitirle al Sr. Jones unirse a nuestra excavación también accedí a responsabilizarme por su seguridad, Herakles…</p><p>—Le prometo que ni usted ni la Universidad tendrán problemas con el gobierno americano o con la ONU—Se apresuró a descartar la Personificación Griega—Perdone el incidente, profesor: Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos antes para llevar a Alfred a un hospital, solo para prevenir.</p><p>—Sí… creo que sería lo mejor—Asintió el arqueólogo, apretando brevemente el hombro de su Nación—Por favor tengan cuidado, Herakles: Ya fueron suficientes sustos para un día.</p><p>—Gracias por comprender, profesor… —Sonrió aliviado el otro griego, quien a esas alturas solo quería volver a su casa y enrollarse con sus gatos—Y por no presentar cargos…</p><p>—Inmunidad diplomática, muchacho—Negó tristemente el hombre—Una demanda no llegará a ninguna parte—Un vistazo furtivo mostró a un Alfred que había caído en un sopor somnoliento por la pérdida de sangre—Solo cuida de Alfred y asegúrale al pobre chico que esto no fue culpa suya, y que con gusto lo volveremos a recibir si sus próximas vacaciones se cruzan con una excavación nuestra – podrá ser todo lo ruidoso que quieras, pero es innegable que toma en serio la arqueología… ¿Quizá aún estemos a tiempo de convencerlo de cambiar de carrera…? Muy pocos lugares pueden jactarse de mejor preparación arqueológica que la Universidad de Atenas…</p><p>—Le dejaré saber que tiene un Plan B por si esto de ser diplomático lo aburre—Rio Herakles, señalándole con un gesto a Inglaterra que lo siga para recoger sus cosas y las de Alfred mientras Francia y Canadá guiaban a Estados Unidos hacia la salida.</p><p>Lo que ninguno de ellos pudo predecir fue el desastre que invocaron en el mismo instante en que la primera gota de la sangre de Alfred – del último Superpoder en el planeta – tocó el altar consagrado de Eros Eleuterios.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Ofrenda aceptada</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>